Squirt
by silvertaiyoukai
Summary: sesshomaru's childhood days with his parents! what will happen when a particular human woman joins the family how will sesshomaru react how will his mother feel find out know!
1. Chapter 1

Under the shimmering moonlight lay a ravishing and gorgeous lady, her sharp sight lay on the languish moon ahead of her, the same color as her silky tresses. She exhaled quietly, her sleek, flush hands gingerly stroking her know asleep son. Her sleek hand left his similar hair. He stirred in his sleep, the beautiful demoness gentally smiled down at the petite figure that was resting in her lap. But swiftly she frowned thinking when her husband will return to her. And to her dismay he was already 1 week late, getting anxious and concerned the stunning demoness once again started stroking her son's hair it always made her feel more relaxed and calm, also it helped with the uneasiness that settled inside of her. She thought could she really rely her husband? That question stirred in her head, she was so deep in thought that she didn't notice the two longing eyes starring up at her. She stared back at the two also similar eyes trying to find her voice that was hiding some where deep inside of her finally she answered "so your finally awake squirt" she teased. She loved to tease her son not that she really meant what she said it was just amusement for her ,she loved when he would pout so cutely making his already chubby cheeks more chubby, and when he would tackle her down and tickle her she would obviously on purpous admit defeat even though if they were really battling she would win. Like she had predicted the young boy pouted and as fast as a speeding bullet sprang out of his mother's lap. His head whipped to one side and the other knowing what her son was doing she sadly shook her head a clue for him that his dear and loving father wasn't hear yet. The young boy sighed half in annoyance and the other in boredom he looked down at the nicely carved figures that lay on the expensive patio like it was the coolest thing a young boy had seen. The demoness watched in amusement the boy sighed again and aimlessly fell to the ground like a rain drop would'ev.The demoness covered her mouth to keep her self from laughing. But knowing that she couldn't control herself from laughing she let it out. Sesshomaru started at his mother like she was crazy or like she had 3 heads instead of 1 this just made her laughter rise she fell on the ground while clutching her stomach. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes before getting the idea of torturing his own beloved and stunning mother. Sesshomaru started walking slowly and stupidly like a human would while his chin was held high he purposely made him self trip over. Laughing so hard tears started forming in his mother's eyes as her face turned red she begged him to stop and finally admitted defeat. "pup please stop you don't want to kill your own mother know do you?" tears formed in sesshomaru's eyes he never would kill his own mother she meant everything to him he rapidly embraced her while chocking back sobs "mother I would never ever kill you " Sesshomaru's mother sadly smiled 'I no you wont squirt' she thought. Suddenly a idea popped in her head a smirk was plastered on her face "squirt" she yelled Sesshomaru flinched he hated it when his mother called him that it made him feel weak and phethtic like a human . "Mother stop" her smirk grew "stop what squirt" she teased he stiffened "my name is Sesshomaru not squirt" a big 'o' was sarcastically playing on her face like she never noticed or knew anything. Sesshomaru growled and got up stomping away from his mother not even looking back to what she was doing or thinking. He stopped walking when he felt himself being lifted by some one surprised to see his mother doing that he narrowed his eyes she only smiled at the 3 year old. His eyes narrowed more ' what is she up to know?' he asked himself "what?" she asked while holding him close to her chest once more. "why'd you do that?" he squeaked not that he was not happy she did that it was just so different for her to do so. She smiled while lifting his chin and kissing his forehead "you have proven to me that you are brave and strong and that your name should be Sesshomaru instead of squirt am i right?" he nodded his head while he was in awe that his mother would actually stop herself from calling him squirt, believe me his mother was not the one to listen to others it was just her nature and the way she was brought up, i mean she was from loyalty and all why else would father marry her the only person she did listen to was his father, nope no one else and here she was listening to a merely 3 year old pup ?! She put him down and started walking he just stood there to shocked and confused to make his body move she stopped walking and turned back "you coming Sesshomaru it's almost dinner time" he snapped out of his thoughts and plastered a big but crocked grin on his pale face much like his mothers he ran next to her while clutching her hand lightly she smiled and he did the same as they made them self inside there safe, large home not wanting to be outside anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 for squirt

Chapter 2 for squirt . 

Subsequently after dinner with his mother he decided since it was already nightfall he should get some rest and hope that his dear and loving father would come home tomorrow, things were so different and quiet without the taiyoukai. Sesshomaru longed his father to return home and have everything go back to the way they where when they last spend time together. Even his own mother wasn't as fun as his old man, though he would never say out loud if he did it would break his mother's heart. Sighing unsatisfactorily the young pup aimlessly collapsed on his large king sized bed, from all the exhaustion through out the day.

He starred absentmindedly up at the smooth yet rough white ceiling as millions of questions flooded his head, the 3 year old yawned lightly and stretched a bit. And before after the whole place got blurry as his eyes latched shut and off he went to bed.

Later that night………..

Mother! Mother! Sesshomaru screamed as he swiftly sat up on his bed sweat poured on his face as he whipped his head to one direction and to the other. He was panting heavily trying to catch his breath, eyes as wide as that toad Jaken's. He tried to calm himself he really did from the horrid nightmare he just had. Hot wet tears stained his pale face thinking how he would live without his mother. He protectively clutched his blanket, closed his eyes but to no avail he pictured his mother getting slaughtered by a gigantic dark demon. Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open "mother" he whispered to himself. Right now he didn't care if his mother started calling him squirt or any other names he despised he missed his mother and longed to be with her right away; he was only 3 years old. A frosty, cold breeze hit his pale face the moon illuminating his shiny golden eyes. He fisted his hands to the side and put on a brave face he decision was made he was going to go to mother "she'll no what to do she always does" He had to protect her and see if she wasn't hurt like his father always did. He always did tell his mother that when he grew up he wanted to be just like father or even more.

Sesshomaru bounced out of bed and made a run for it until… he stopped. Slowly turning to his bed he whispered "uh oh I almost forgot my fluffy thingy" Sesshomaru always called his furry boa 'fluffy thingy' for him it was easier to say and made him look more cuter around people! He grasped the fluffy thingy giving it a great big hug and reassuring it that where ever he went he would always bring it with him like his parents did. "don't worry fluffy thingy I won't ever leave you behind if I want to be as strong as father I need to make sure your with me" Once he was out of his chamber he gulped no one was awake he despised being all alone in the candle lit , still dark hallway, he hated the weird portraits of people hung in every corner through out the place it was scary when those artificial eyes could look so realistic, and the most scary ones were the ones with the goofy grins and smiles when he last saw those he screamed and peed in his pants so the

only way to avoid those portraits were to A close his eyes, B look the other way , or C don't even bother to come out of his chamber. He took a deep breath and choose option B look the other way so off he went holding tightly to his fluffy thingy continuing his small journey to his mother's chambers.


	3. Chapter 3

He finally reached to his destination; he quietly proceeded to open the door, not wanting to wake his mother up

He finally reached to his destination; he quietly proceeded to open the door, not wanting to wake his mother up. As he entered her chambers his eyes scanned the dim lit area. He could see his mother lay limply on her queen sized bed. As he stood there gazing at the scene before him. Suddenly the silence was broken by voices that emerged from the candle lit hall way, which he was just in a minute ago. Sesshomaru getting concerned and anxious much like his own mother narrowed his eyes, while quietly making his way over to the half open door. His head popped out from behind the door he sighed in relief happy that it was just Sakura his mother's trustworthy and sweet servant. A question suddenly popped in his head 'what is she doing here?' he thought as his amber eyes never left the servant." Sesshomaru is that you?" a voice asked him from behind. The 3 year olds eyes went wide as he yelped and started falling back before the same person caught him.

"You should be more careful squirt" finally recognizing the familiar soft but cold tone. He quickly got up and turned to her. She eyed him curiously the 3 year old pup's gaze fell towards the ground as a light blush appeared on his face. His mother raised a silky eyebrow in amusement his blush only turned darker 'why is she starring at me like that?' he thought 'oh no what if she thinks I did something wrong' he gasped in surprise. "Mother" came a small whimper from the pup. "Wh- why are you Starr-starring at me like that?" he squeaked while at the same time hoping that Sakura had left and was no where near there presence. She smiled warmly and knelt down in front of him.

"What seems to be the problem sessh-chan" she asked gently lifting his chin by her sleek and flush fingers , he flinched knowing his mother used one of her favorite nicknames. A hot tear escaped his eye and strolled down his cheek. His mother frowned at his strange behavior that he was randomly showing. Sighing helplessly she picked him up and held him close to her chest while soothing soft nice words to him. He had finally fallen asleep after his mother quietly hummed and gently rocked him back and forth like he was nothing more then a mere infant that was just born. After seeing this she placed a soft tender kiss on his forehead where the same crescent moon lay on his forehead. Thinking it was a good idea her pup slept with her she blew out the candle that was slowly being eaten by the flames that danced upon it.

Next morning…………..

Sesshomaru yawned quietly before stretching a bit, not at first noticing that he was not in his own chamber until he noticed another figure sleeping next to him holding him closely to there chest like there was no tomorrow. He started squirming from the tight embrace but to no avail he finally gave up and slumped back, getting bored at just laying there a question as always popped in his head 'what if father already came home, I have to go and check' he decided since his mother wasn't going to budge there was only one thing left to do. He grinned mischievously to himself before his chubby little hands reached out and started tickling his opponent who was in this case his mother. Her eyes fluttered open as a soft giggle escaped her mouth she instantly let go of the pup and sat up watching him leap forward and running out the door like he were a cheetah trying to catch its prey. She shook her head in amusement "silly young pup he will never learn" she pondered to herself, before getting up herself and fixing her night kimono and following her son 's scent that led to her husbands chambers. Sesshomaru ran full speed ahead not caring if he bumped into someone he lunged forward he was almost there, the pup demanded the doors open and had a big smile on his face thinking his father had returned, but finding out after that his father's bed was neatly made and everything looked untouched like the taiyouaki had left it from the start. He sighed his smile turning into a frown like a rainbow fading away, this just wasn't his day. He had hoped kami-sama had listened to him when he had said that he wanted his father to return the next day but was he wrong. The 3 year old turned and exited his father's chambers.

Later that day he had spent time with Sakura and his mother in her private garden learning and socializing with them. He loved to stay in his mother's gardens it was truly a magnificent sight to look upon especially in the spring when thousands of different flowers bloomed. He ran around a while trying to catch a bee that landed on his mothers flowers, no he was not going to let go away that easily how dare it even touch his mother's precious flower, and her favorite one at that , truly it should be punished. Whipping his hand up at the direction of the bee he had hoped he had caught the bloodthirsty critter opening his palm to reveal nothing Sesshomaru pouted but before after something that was yellow with black strips gently landed on his nose. Narrowing his eyes he tried to make out the figure before he caught a whiff of the familiar scent. Smirking Sesshomaru positioned himself with his hands ready to slap the annoying thing. "Aaaahhhhhhhhh!!" he cried out as he saw it jab a big, pointy needle like horn in his soft delicate skin. Tears freely ran down his pale complexion as a big zit thing formed on his nose eyes wide, jaw loosely hung. He stared at horror at the thing that appeared on his now ruined flawless skin. Silently and quickly covering the zit with his hands he watched tear eyed as the strange, evil, vile bug that flew away up in the open blue-painted sky.

After showing his mother and Sakura who were laughing so hard tears started flowing his mother gave him special medicine to cure it with and Sakura told him that those vile things were called bees and he shouldn't pick on them or else, taking in on what she had said the young boy gaped as he saw Sakura leaving to do more chores around the busy but large castle. "Mother when will father return?" he asked her dieing for him to come back. "Why Sesshomaru you don't like spending time with your own mother" she asked in a cold tone which could make hell freeze. "No mother it's not like that…. It's just that I miss father and I want to see him again, if you had gone out like that and didn't return for almost a month I would've told father how much I would've wanted to return" "hai" she spoke softly and smiled down at the serious expression her son had on, gesturing him over he ran in know open embrace "he'll come soon my son and if you keep your hopes up I'm positive that he will come tomorrow …..Maybe" "are you sure mother that father will return soon?" she chuckled "hai I'm sure" Sesshomaru's stomach growled softly a signal for him that he should eat Sesshomaru's mother burst into small giggles after hearing that. "Mother…." Sesshomaru wined "so I' m a little hungry it happens to everyone" "are you sure you're a little hungry…. Or a lot?" she asked between giggles. "a lot" he spoke cutely grinning wickedly at his mother he grabbed her arm and pulled her inside to grab a bite to eat and stick with positive hopes that his father would return tomorrow……. Eventually.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Milady! Milady! The toad Jaken screamed while being chased around the household from a hyper, active petite Sesshomaru."Hey Jaken wait up I need to ask you something!!" he yelled this just made Jaken more scared as he ran or tried to run extra fast, but no one could out match Sesshomaru's extra speed which he obviously inherited from his mother. Jaken looking back and hoping the young brat would just leave him alone but his hopes where getting no where as he saw the young boy gain on him. Jaken almost fainted but slapped him self from doing so. "Hey Jaken I just wanted to ask you if you have seen my father return home, so did you?" the eager boy asked. Jaken suddenly stopped like he had just been wronged he turned his head and sighed in relief. "No prince your father is yet to come I believe I over heard that general kagayaki yesterday as he spoke with sakura-san and said he was going to come today, but I'm not sure if that's a rumor or true". After saying those last words to the dog prince he wandered off in the distance while mumbling something under his breath. 'oh that's why I saw sakura-san yesterday but I never saw kagayaki there' looking confused for a second 'nah don't stress yourself I'm sure it wasn't something bad' the miniature boy reassured himself.

"Hey Prince Sesshomaru!" someone yelled from afar his ears twitched for a second then realizing it was kagayaki himself he decided to ask him a few questions He walked slowly not wanting to rush to his victim, Kagayaki looked down at the small boy with his warm blue azure eyes before shuffling his hair a low growl escaped the boys mouth. Kagayaki getting surprised for a minute grinned "what's the matter young lord?" "what were you doing talking to Sakura-san last night near my mother's chambers Jaken told me you said something about my father" Kagayaki nervously chuckled while combing his long black hair "Prince Sesshomaru you shouldn't get carried away, don't listen to that baka toad he's getting old by the minute" "that wasn't my question kagayaki" he smirked "then what was your question heir to the throne" "don't make me repeat myself kagayaki" he spoke "so your already starting to act like your father, my lord eh Sesshomaru" Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitched before he snapped "it's Sesshomaru-SAMA to you!" The man laughed "hai Sesshomaru-SAMA as you wish" he teased "your father is coming today but with someone else to, someone special" "huh" he asked getting confused, before Sesshomaru could reply or ask to what the hell this crazy fool was talking about the hooligan left leaving Sesshomaru standing there in the cold shadows of the household.

He decided to look for his mother happy that the lord of the western lands was finally coming, telling his mother would be a good thing but what made him uncomfortable was what kagayaki had said before he left leaving him, standing there alone. He shook his head letting the confusing sentence slip behind his head. He reached the chambers to his father's room it was odd it was full of his mother's scent opening the door slightly he looked inside he watched as his mother sat at the edge of the bed looking down at her flawless hands. 'why was she sitting like that, not talking the lady of the western lands was basically always busy and was sometimes a loud mouth' but today she just sat there not one word escaped her mouth. Getting a weird feeling in his stomach he pulled himself straight and started walking there "mother" came a low whisper from her son she gaped down at him and stared at those same similar eyes she once did at the gardens. "What is it Sesshomaru?" she asked hoping it was nothing about his father since she was getting utterly bored talking about him though she dare not say it. "Umm mother I wanted to tell you that kagayaki-sama said that father was coming tod-"he was cut off when his mother snapped "is that all you care about your father! Why don't you ask something else for a change it's always been that that father of yours, never me have you ever wondered Sesshomaru how your mother is doing, no because all you care about is your father!!" she ended Sesshomaru looked stunned and was going to look like he was going to cry but before that could happen she rapidly embraced him oh how she loathed seeing her precious pup crying it was so heartbreaking realizing it was her fault she started crying softly.

Sesshomaru looked up and softly wiped away her tears she gazed down at him "forgive me" she spoke hardly a whisper he nodded and smiled she gave a tight smile before embracing him again." I'm happy that your father is coming to Sesshomaru, I'm happy too my son" There embrace ended quickly when they saw Myoga his fathers best and trustful servant and friend bounce towards them. "Myoga long time no see my friend" his mother spoke "hai the same to you milady" his eyes fell on the young pup he smiled "it's a pleasure to finally meet you Sesshomaru- sama in person your father told me a lot about you and I hope everything he said is true" Sesshomaru shyly smiled towards the new small but old demon "I hope whatever my father told you Myoga is something positive" he chuckled and was impressed with his vocabulary for a 3 year old Sesshomaru sure was good with high, strong words, Myoga noted that. "Hai…" the flea replied they stared at each other as the silence lurked through the air finally the lady decided to speak and break the silence. "Myoga where is the lord?" Myoga looked up at the demoness and swiftly frowned seeing the cravenness in her eyes "he has yet to arrive milady" "I see" came the short answer as once again the silence took over. Getting bored with the starring and talking Sesshomaru decided prepare himself of his father's arrival. "mother if you'll excuse me I have something important that I must finish" smiling towards her son she pondered "hai as you wish my son" Sesshomaru's mother decided to show the new guest around and too prepare her husbands arrival.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sesshomaru's mother was relieved to hear that her husband was soon to arrive, today. Once he would be home she would as usual kindly, lady-like mannered greet him, give him the respect he deserves. She could picture the whole scene playing through her head, but a frown slowly appeared on her delicate features as she thought how much she missed him and wanted to spend the day with him but as always he was going to make up some sort of excuse like I don't know 'sorry dear I would love to spend time with you today but I am tired, I promise to spend the whole day tomorrow with just you and our pup' curiosity got the better of her as she thought what her son was doing, slowly getting up from the throne she was perched on the whole afternoon she decided to go check on her 3 year old son. She slowly made her way over. Amusement got the better of her as she saw her son 'practicing' his lines to say to his father. Unexpectedly she started randomly laughing, it was a funny thing to encounter I mean have you ever seen a child practice lines to say to his/her parents? Nope I hope not. She laughed so hard that some of the servants stopped to watch, slowly realizing how unmannered and child like she was acting, she abruptly stopped and covered her mouth with her seven layered kimono sleeves. Her body temperature somewhat started to rise as a crimson red blush slowly made it's way over on her skin, her heart started picking up speed, not realizing at first her legs started moving back heading inside her son's chambers.

Mother?! Sesshomaru yelled surprised and shocked to see his mother pop out of no where. Jumping slightly to her son's reaction as fast as her legs could carry her, I mean she was wearing a seven layered kimono she swiftly closed the open doors to her son's chambers. Leaning against the wooden doors she took in a few breaths trying to calm herself and her racing heartbeat which was rising every second. Sesshomaru studied his mother for a second you could see worry in those big, light amber, innocent eyes. He decided to ask why his mother was breathing like she was in labor and why her face was as red as a tomato. "Mother what happened" came a worried question from her son, looking down at her son and giving him a faint smile she replied "nothing squirt" he flinched and stiffened as his innocent eyes turned from worried and concern to anger ' what did she call me! I thought she made clear to me that she wasn't going to call me that ever again so why start know?' pouting as usual he opened his mouth to disagree and protest but was cut off when his mother realized the mistake she had made, speaking calmly she spoke "Sesshomaru I'm greatly sorry for calling you _that_ nickname, I sometimes can't help myself it's a habit you know, and a habit isn't that hard to remove" His face softened again as he gave a small smile like he understood, embracing her leg still to short to properly hug her. "Mother it's alright I understand how you feel and by the looks of it I can see your nearly as exciting as I am, am I right, mother?" the demoness too impressed by her son's vocabulary for a 3 year old only nodded her head in amusement. 'His voice' she thought 'it's so calm and relaxing like the wind'

Snapping out of her proud thoughts she pondered "Sesshomaru if you'll excuse me I too must get dressed for your father's arrival" she strolled over to the wooden doors which took less then a minute seeing that they were basically right behind her. Opening the doors she looked back from her shoulder she mumbled her last words before leaving to dress. "Oh and Sesshomaru the _lines_ you were umm _practicing _were fantastic I'm sure you're father would love what you say" winking to him before leaving. Sesshomaru just stood there looking dumfounded like he had committed a crime or like he had made the biggest mistake. Eyes widened when he caught everything his mother had said to him a light blush slowly creped its way on his face.' Was mother spying on me while I practiced my lines?' he pouted 'it was suppose to be a surprise and mother ruined it sometimes she could be a real party pooper'. He thought as he went back to practicing them.

The demoness led her self over to her own chambers wanting to look extra beautiful in front of her husband and lord. Finally reaching to her destination she carefully peered the doors opened. Seeing her room was extra clean and set she made her way over to the large closet which sat in the corner of the antique room. Pushing it open lightly she plopped herself in looking for the perfect kimono to where. Sighing to herself she thought 'this was going to be a long night' she brushed her bangs in boredom.

**( I decided to give her a name of her own I'm damn sick of calling her Sesshomaru's mother so from know on her name in this story is going to be Chikaku which means near)**

Later that day Chikaku had ultimately designated a kimono of her liking. The kimono equipped perfectly. The kimono wasn't too plain or to fancy it looked great and it embellished with her body. Chikaku's silky tresses were done in two high ponytails which were being held captive by the gold elegant hairclips. Her hairstyle was equivalent and simple all she knew was that her husband adored it a lot so she did it more often for his sake. Once she was done she sat on her satiny bed, sighing compassionately thinking when her husband will come, and where he was at this moment. Her eyes started latching shut until a distraction was made as she caught a glimpse of a white figure enter her room. Narrowing her eyes slightly she was getting annoyed and was going to yell an angry protest until her nose caught a whiff of a very familiar scent. Sighing once more and trying to calm herself from not rolling her eyes she extended her arm, laughing bitterly as she watched in amusement as her son tried to climb the tall bed. Sesshomaru notice that once he did that his mother's mood changed immediately from distress to calm and moderate. Sesshomaru used all his strength and might to get to the top of the satin bed and much to his luck and surprise he made it! Chikaku grinned wickedly at her son, before Sesshomaru could raise an eyebrow or have a second thought he was tackled down on the bed as his mother started tickling him a little payback from there last encounter in the gardens. Sesshomaru squirmed and wiggled trying to get loose from his mother's grasp but he failed as he knew his mother showed no mercy.

But there fun was soon interrupted by a knock at the door. Chikaku let go of her son "come in" she spoke calmly like nothing had happened. Sesshomaru sighed in relieve happy that the knock saved him from being tickled or even killed. A somber looking Sakura-san and a solider from her husband's army came. Realizing that something was wrong and getting the clue or hint that her husband arrived. She immediately got up; Sesshomaru holding on to his mother for his dear life fell on the bed once she had gotten up. "What's the matter Sakura?" she asked her voice as cold as ice. Sakura didn't answer right away instead looked down at the marble floor. "Milady the lord has arrived" Chikaku smiled "is that it Sakura?" "Hai milady" she answered wiping away some tears. Chikaku laughed bitterly "if that's it why the long faces and why are you crying Sakura?" she asked. Sakura didn't answer instead she ran away with more tears running down her face. Chikaku finding this strange turned to her son "Sesshomaru was it only me or did you too see Sakura crying?" Sakura hardly never cried she was always a happy person the only time she had cried like this was when her father and mother had died, nothing else. Sesshomaru could see worry and concern in his mother's eyes as she waited for an answer. He only gave a nod not a word escaped his mouth.

She sighed and held out her arm a signal for Sesshomaru to grasp it, the three year old obeyed. The solider waited outside Chikaku's chambers giving him a nod to lead the way he quietly obeyed much like Sesshomaru without a sound. 'What's wrong with everyone today why are they in so much grief it looks as though someone has died or did a bad omen' she told her self as she passed yet another group of somber looking servants. "Mother is father finally here?" her pup asked while looking around the candle lit hallway. Chikaku tried to reassure her self that everything was okay and if it weren't she didn't want to spoil it for her son so she gave him one of her bright smiles. "Yes Sesshomaru it looks as though your father is here judging that his solider is leading the way" "yah!!" Sesshomaru cheered as he jumped up while walking. She chuckled and tapped her lightly with her hand thinking how silly he looked like a human child.

The solider stopped when they came near two large oak doors. Sesshomaru gulped as he held his mother's hand tightly not letting go. Chikaku motioned with her hands to the solider to let them in; he quietly obeyed without a sound. The doors opened and there sat Lord of the western lands on his throne quietly looking out the window it looked as though he didn't notice they were there and he was in deep thought his face had a serious edge to it , lips held in a firm line while eyes as hard as stone. Raising an eyebrow at her husband she quietly strolled over to him with Sesshomaru following beside her. Lightly grabbing his chin and forcing him to look in her eyes "what's the matter when did you start being so cold?" she asked him he only starred at her before it hit him he literally fell of his throne face flat on the ground as he moaned in pain. Her face turned red as she burst out laughing Sesshomaru starred at his father before laughing himself. He silently got up and warmly smiled at his son and wife she covered her mouth. He came over while rubbing his back "sorry I took so long dear" he gave her a small kiss on the cheek and he knelt down to Sesshomaru who looked serious once again. He smiled "my, my Sesshomaru its looks like someone grew" he spoke as he shuffled his son's hair lovingly. Sesshomaru grinned and hugged his father's leg like he once did to his mother. He was happy his father had finally returned but something made him frown why he reek of a human woman it was disgusting not really caring right know he pushed that thought at the back of his head. "husband why did you take so long do you know how much Sesshomaru bothered me while you were gone always asking the same boring question when will father return" she teased and gently chided. He laughed but his face became serious as he gulped he had to tell her right if he didn't who no's what will happen. He fisted his hands to the side and so he began about that particular human woman……….


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 of Squirt

Chapter 6 of Squirt

When Inutaisho had told her the devastating and suffering news about his newly wedded mate Izayoi she felt as though someone had ripped her heart right out of her body. Inutaisho could sense that his wife was in distress and in sorrow. He felt guilty for betraying her like that but love could make the weirdest things happen. Inutaisho apologized- or tried to apologize to her but to no avail it never seemed to help wash away the sorrow. Sesshomaru never really understanding anything at the young age of 3 let it pass by like nothing was soon to happen. Days turned to weeks as the heart-breaking news about Izayoi spread past the palace walls, subsequently after a few days everyone knew. Chikaku who couldn't bare to be humiliated or laughed at refused to come out of her chambers for the time being, while crying her eyes out. But what nearly shattered her frame was that rumor had it that the Lord of the western lands was bringing his human mate here to live with them and among demons which were defiantly not her kind of people. Chikaku tried to calm herself she thought things over 'what did she ever do to deserve this miserable life of hers?'

Finally her decision was made she decided to willingly give her husband a chance if rumor told that the human woman was very beautiful she couldn't blame him if he came upon one so fair like her but that didn't mean that she was going to be

Best friends with the new women and let everything wash away like it was some bad nightmare she was going to let her stay but she was going to be her rival from know on, the human woman not noticing that, that is. Because crying like a little kid wasn't gong to solve the problem, she didn't realize at first but great kami even her 3 year old squirt wasn't even making a fuss about it, and she was?

Chikaku limply got up from the dark side of the room, where the sun barley reached and all could see but bitter anonymous darkness that framed the cold bitter walls, that stand limply all around her, giving her the protection and alone time she certainly needed in this matter of case. Glancing at the corner where the darkness overlapped and ruled she strolled towards her luxury closet which stood alone on the opposite side of the room. Chikaku reached out a sleek, flush, but trembling hand. It looked as though she were shivering or freezing if played or gazed by another's perspective or view but really it was the hurt and anger that swelled inside of her, swirling like a massive storm that would never end, and once it did all but destruction would approach once more. Thousands of questions flooded her mind making the storm inside of her scream in fury and rage. She pulled out a kimono from the now greeted door that welcomed her to her own closet. Quietly without any sound she let the dirty and battered kimono pool down as she slipped into a new one.

The Kimono was indeed a creative one and was truly a magnificent sight to look upon when worn by Chikaku. She would have been a pretty picture if her body was in peace and her face didn't have a cold façade which she had pulled on as well. She allowed her self to be led to her dresser where all her jewelry and expansive ornaments lay, once she had reached her destination and had positioned her self on the luxury pillows she began to comb her hair, softly putting her mind at ease as she swiftly had forgotten about the massive storm that plundered inside of her. Once Chikaku had looked refreshed and ready to begin her little journey past her chamber walls or so she called it. She began instantly to stroll towards the doors. She glared at them for a moment in annoyance like they were supposed to open by themselves. Sighing absentmindedly she proceeded by forcing the weathered wooden doors open with the slightest movement with her sleek hands. The door with absolutely no control creaked open. Growling in anger she repeated her action once more. She gracefully made it out of the depths of her none usually dark chambers. Scanning the busy area her eyes caught a glimpse of Sakura- Chan with a big smile plastered on her face while at the same time having a conversation with Kagayaki-sama. Chikaku raised a silky eyebrow in amusement, snapping out of the scene before her she cleared her throat dimly, not wanting the servants to stop doing there bidding.

Her body felt weird now, like it were missing a piece of herself she looked around but couldn't find him where was he? Oh how she longed to go see her squirt where ever he was and embrace him until the stars above rose. Her body commanded her to move. Admitting defeat she obeyed and started investigating where the little pup must of went off to. 'I hope your all right my precious pup, mommy's coming' She searched and searched but couldn't find Sesshomaru anywhere 'where did he go this time?' she asked her self as she took a deep breath. He was no where to be found. "Sesshomaru where are you my precious pup, Sesshomaru!" whimpering lightly thinking she was never going to find him she was going to give up her quest until she felt tiny arms wrap around her legs looking down she saw Sesshomaru with a grin on his face "ha mother I scared you!" he cheered she laughed "that you did" she admitted but his expression suddenly changed to sad and worried much like hers "mother I'm so glad your feeling better know, I missed you and I want to spend the whole day just with you" he said with a shy smile. Chikaku laughed bitterly towards her son; making a light blush appear on his face "is that so" he nodded his head mutely.

"Where's your father?" he looked up at her "he's in the garden with a woman" she narrowed her eyes and sighed as a wave of jealousy and sadness overwhelmed her. He tugged on her kimono "is everything alright mother?" she once again looked down again and gave him one of her gentle smiles. "Hai everything's fine little one" Just then a idea popped in her head wanting to see the human woman her husband randomly fell in love with she grasped sesshomaru's hand "mother where are we going" she looked down at him with a grin "to the gardens" she whispered while placing a finger on her lips to be quiet as possible, Sesshomaru getting the hint repeated what his mother did by placing one of his fingers on his lips. "Shhh" he spoke this earned him a small laugh from his mother.

Together the 2 of them approached the beautiful serene gardens. They watched the butterflies flutter around them, the sound of the small waterfall as they crossed over the bridge. Just then they heard soft giggles coming from the meadow where _her_ flowers lay. Chikaku growled softly. No one entered or touched her flowers she grew them and took care of them like they were nothing more then infants. She let go of sesshomaru's hand and walked closer to the meadow. Sesshomaru stood there looking dumbfounded Chikaku signaled with her hand, for him to come closer the coast was clear. Running to his mother he tripped on a twig that was on the ground, dried up dead. She gasped and ran to his aid. Tears formed in his eyes as he started crying softly. She knelt down, placing him in her lap as she mended his small wound he had gotten. She licked away the blood, after that step she took out some bandages and wrapped them around his soar knee, and last she kissed the booboo on his knee. "Are you okay?" she asked while kissing his forehead "yes" he replied softly but more tears sprang foreword "but mother it's my entire fault, I failed you, I tripped and now there going to find out and" he trailed off through sobs. She smiled and shook her head "no it's my fault for even thinking of bringing you along with me, and it was my fault for even thinking about such a foolish idea from the start" she reassured him. He wiped away his tears "really, mother so it's not my fault?" he asked Chikaku once again smiled "nope Sesshomaru it isn't your fault" He smiled at her and got up. "But mother aren't we still going to check where father and that human woman is?" he said. Sighing hesitantly "nope were going to spend some time together our selves like you said" he grinned she softly shuffled his head and smiled but she quickly turned away, she wanted to see who this woman was but she promised Sesshomaru that she would spend some time with him, not that she didn't want to spend time with her son it's just that she wanted to see who the human was and curiosity got the better of her as she thought what they were doing. Shaking her head violently she thought 'a promise is a promise no matter what the reason is'

So off they walked off holding hands and sharing stories about each other like they were the best of friends!


	7. Chapter 7

OMG!!!! Gomen nasai everyone I'm terribly sorry for not updating sooner but I had family problems hope u guys understand I promise to update rite away from now on. =) ^^ This chapter only is a inu/sess, if u like this pairing better please feel free to tell me ^^

Squirt chapter 7 

**5 years later…… ( A/N: srry guys I'm skipping all that stuff because you see I simply forgot this whole story so I have to re-read everything, and boy it wasn't fun) **

"**sessho-kun" a limp soft voice flew through the shoujo screen, a tap and a murmur followed close by. "what is it Inuyasha?" a voice of a teen emerged from afar. **

"**Is it time to annoy me already Inuyasha my patience is running thin" Sesshomaru added sourly. Ever since the half breed came into this world, it was like a living nightmare. The damn half-breed just didn't know when to quit. The ladies at the court always admired Inuyasha, he didn't understand why though exactly. **

**They would always use there perky scolding voices like he was a mere infant, Well only when the little half breed would enter the room, like one time father had asked him to go run an errand and when he came back his foot got stuck in a bucket that was carelessly lying there in case of messes, he was pretty sloppy from the beginning. I figured he must've inherited that gene from that 'human' mother of his. It's kind of weird how father treated Inuyasha more of an adult sometimes than he ever did when I was the same age. I mean for pete sake he's only 5 years old?! **

**And that 'human' mother of his, who I despised from the beginning; it wasn't because she was mean or anything to me in fact she was the total opposite of that, annnnd that's why I hate her she's worst than those evil, ugly stepmothers. SHE'S JUST TOOOOO DAMN NICEEEEEE! It gets on my nerves, the throbbing in my head is still pounding , oh the horror the sweetness the headaches. I don't personally like her otherwise because simply her race is below the most lowliest youkai. I was learnt to despise humans from the very moment I gazed upon her face. **

**The oval heart-shaped pale face with the warm chocolate dipped eyes hovering over you like there going to eat you, I tell you when I saw those eye's I was shocked out of my skin. Her pink petal lips plump and ready to devour anyone who stayed in her path. In respect I was forced to call her Ningen-hime meaning human princess, she was a princess a daughter of a lowly headsman at a village in the far west, so I'm guessing father met her during his patrols. And it was love at first sight kinda thing. **

"**sessho-kun!!!!" Inuyasha screamed pulling sesshhomaru out of his dozed position. Sesshomaru yelped and looked startled how long was he out for? Inuyasha was so conceited sometimes, he only cared about himself, but I think today was different,…….. **

"**sessho-kun you HAVE to help me!" he spoke in a raspy voice like he just did laps all around the freaking castle!- or did he? You never know half-breeds are the dumbest out of both the races- after humans that is. **

"**what's the matter Inuyasha!?" sesshomaru blutered out surprising both inuyasha and himself. After redeeming from his shock Inuyasha spoke again " I said you HAVE to help me because- because…" he startled and hiccupped the look of terror dawning his face. "because what" sesshomaru spoke **

**Inuyasha swallowed and took a deep breath like he was doing aerobics. "The ladies of the court!" he rasped "there coming for me" he said. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes did he just see what he meant to see or were his eyes playing tricks. His left eye twitching, This little conceited brat! He doesn't care if they come after him he was happy? Yet scared. Now he knew where he inherited that gene from and unluckily he never did his father being a ladies man. He wouldn't be surprised if a few centuries pass and he finds out Inuyasha mated with a human. Heh and her names like what I don't know Kagome and she's a incarnation of a dead priestess named kikyo- okay he had to stop that was just weird and sick. He knew Inuyasha wouldn't do that in fact inuyasha despised the fact that he was half human and wanted to turn into a full demon but still didn't find a way to solve that problem, maybe in a few years…… he might find some jewel that can turn him into a full demon or something I don't know-aw lets cut the crap! **

"**ohhhhh Inuyasha- poo, darling!" a voice perked startling both inuyasha and sesshomaru. **

"**holy mother of pearl it's them!" inuyasha shouted ducking behind a large wooden basket near his book shelf. He groaned and walked to the entrance of the room where the ladies of the court stood waiting to give inuyasha hugs and kisses. **

**He opened the screen and there was a big wild crowd of them, they screamed in delight but then stopped when they found out it was only the ice prince. Sesshomaru pouted and closed the screen- just as he thought. He went over and picked up the small hanyou by the scruff of his kimono. Dragging him over and ignoring the pitiful and merciful pleas that came forward from the young half demon. Sesshomaru yanked the door open and threw the hanyou out like he was a piece of trash that was getting in his way, and in sesshomaru's case that was what exactly he had thought inuysha of being. **

**(A/N): so how did you guys like the chapter I'm srry the parents weren't really in it but they will be soon should I continue this verson or no? please tell I promise the next one will be longer **

**And please reviewwwwwwwwwwww the more reviews the more updtes- that's what I always say ^^ =) **


	8. Chapter 8

The Unfortunate doings 

"WHERE THE HECK DID YOU RUN OFF TO YOU LOW PITIFUL, CONCEITED, HALF-BREED FREAKKKKKK!!!!" sesshomaru yelled twice before rounding the corner and trying to catch the scent of the twerp.

He stopped and groaned, but looking first to see if no one was there. He unravelled the plump wet towel that was stacked up on top of his head. Growling when he saw smudges of thick black.

Noting right away that it was ink and loads of it, the thick stench floating around him like he was surrounded within a pool.

'_he must've gotten it from dad's study_' . Clutching on to the towel like there was no tomorrow he smacked it on the floor. The air was silent as it was from the last 5 minutes.

The look of terror dawning on his face as he went up to the closest mirror that appeared very randomly out of the blues.

"_holy shit what the hell did he do-_MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR OMG!! WTF" and he went on ranting and cursing for the next hour…..

"_damn, heh that sucks well that stuck up show-off got what he deserves_" Inuyasha whispered quietly while pacing in his room.

"_hn if that hadn't worked I had other ideas up my sleeve_…" inuyasha smiled freakishly and doing the evil laugh.

" _I know for my next prank I could … ha get his little fluffy thing and, and hide it somewhere! watch when he goes crying for his mommy, awe_" inuyasha imitating a babies voice in the end.

"_no! but he'll know that I took it, heh I'll tell jaken to put it somewhere and I'll threaten him_"

"_JAKEN get your crummy ass down here _" inuyasha spoke sounding angry.

"_what is it my most precious master, milord_" inuyasha , again said but imitated jaken's voice.

"_nah! That creepy toad ain't that nice to m_e"

" _what is it half-breed are you bothering my lord sesshomaru again_" inuyasha imitated his voice again and was strangely pleased to know that he improved.

"_Jaken if you don't do this errand for me I'll, I'll tell my lazy coop, excuse for a demon, half brother sesshomaru your secret_…" inuyasha said in a raspy voice.

"_what ever are you talking about half- demon I have no secret- and uh how dare you say that I hold secrets against milord!_" inuyasha exclaimed yet again using the squeaky voice of the servant.

Cracking his knuckles, " _Jaken I know-in fact everyone knows that you LOVE your almighty, high, noble and in your weird opinion- sexy lord Sesshomaru_"

Inuyasha continued to speak to the empty wall In his room right next to the vent. Sesshoomaru suddenly popped inside slamming the door. Inuyasha screamed and made a run for it, but to only stop for a few seconds to laugh at sesshomaru's wacky new hair.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!" a voice came from the dark corner of the rounding hallway.

Sesshomaru and inuyasha stopped in mid laughter and ranting. "I could fly, finally fly, weeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"what the fuck is that?" inuyasha asked looking mildly disturbed.

" don't change the topic, little brother" sesshomaru said sourly

" what the hell are you talking about you wanna continue this and ignore that freak who screamed at the top of his/her lungs "weeeeee I could fly" you find that normal sesshomaru!" inuyasha exclaimed

"The one thing that is not 'normal' in this household is you!" sesshomaru spoke in his usual cold monotone while glaring at the rounding hallway.

"are you insane YOU are not normal, what teenager gets up at damn 5:30 am, what teenager only eats or in your vocabulary '_prefers' _only to eat healthy things like _cucumbers!" _

Inuyasha whirled around only to feel a gush of wind pass by and a light pressure near his throat. The tip of sesshomaru's fingers now turned a luminous green.

Inuyasha gasped and bit his lip as he felt the poison seeping onto his throat, slowly entering his immune system. Tearing everything in it's path- and that included his skin.

"FUCKKKK!!!!" he screamed as he struggled

"fuck you, I hope you die and rot to death you damn…" inuyasha paused as he coughed out blood.

" damn what? Little brother, are you not going to finish what you have to say"' sesshomaru pondered.

Inuyasha fell unconscious. "finally I've waited for this day, now inuyasha"

He paused for a second observing the wound on his neck, than smirking he slammed the half demon on the ground.

"die…."

Bringing his arm high up he sneered at the unconscious half breed, claws shining.

"_I have waited for this day…. Far too long now let it be the end and free me and my father from this curse you have put upon us kami-san" _

Just as sesshomaru was about to swipe at his prey Inuyasha's eye's shot open and he screamed…..

"joking you bastard!" he snickered and moved out of the way just when those deadly claws were inches from his face, he shivered at the thought of being killed by sesshoamru…. It was soo wrong.

' I could kick his ass anytime…. Anywhere' inuyasha grunted

" yo do you dudes no the time… what is this the feudal era.." there was a snort and a hiccup.

Everything was quiet. a figure had emerged from afar it was totosai!

This thought of asking the time and not giving them-or should I say giving sesshomaru the proper title he deserved as 'lord' or 'prince' made anger swell inside him.

"yo are you guys deaf or something, hey I asked for the god damn time! Sheeesh are you that poor!" Totosai said rolling his eyes way up….

Inuyasha was in shock still and was not back to his normal being. However sesshomaru on the other hand was gripping onto his tokijin for support not wanting to later get blamed for the 'royal' mess.

His knukles turning bright white (a/n even though he is pale, whiter then that)

His mind stopped for a while when he heard a gurgling sound from under him and now he noticed that whatever he was holding -hence it not being tokjin it was getting pretty annoying.

"milord! Milord!" it was squeaky…. It had the scent of a very annoying squire…. And it was a toad thing his mind blanked and his left eye twitching more than before. Jaken!

"yo I asked for the freakin- ahahahahahahahahaah!!!!!!" totosai had stopped in mid scentence when he saw what was stacked on top of sesshomaru's head.

"boy you need to learn how to use proper shampoo, may I prescribe… head in shoulders, fruit garner… pft selsun blue for dandruff.."

Inuyasha was on the ground crying/ laughing his ass off. And poor sesshomaru was having the most embarrassing time of his life. His cheeks flushed and so had his anger, he dopped Jaken, completely forgetting about him,….. That is until

" milord may I be in any assist- ahahahahahahahah!!!!" jaken now understanding why the halfbreed was on the ground he himself felt his small green knees tumble an fall on the marble floor as well.

Sesshomaru decided he needed a to do list and right now was a good start' _take note: fix jaken later in the day!' _

_But wait was it totosai who mad those weird noises from before…… tune in and find out next chapter ^_^ _

_(a/n: oops gomen nasai I forgot to add the parents in this one… but who know's what if it's one of them making those weird noises) _

_^-^ _


End file.
